Was it Inevitable or Mere Coincidence
by MoonliteAngel109
Summary: Hotaru Kanamae hasn't spoken since her family died when she was a child.She is unknowingly a demon with powers and abilities she has yet to discover.See how a simple little meeting with a certain fire demon turns her world upside down.Rated M just in case
1. The Meeting

Hey guys this is my first story so be nice ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, YYH, or Witch Hunter Robin (maybe XXXHOLIC, not been decided).

Please R&R. Thanks

"_Everything lives by blending, interconnecting, and mutually influencing one another. Even a merely trivial meeting can bring about changes of the heart and body."_

_- XXXHolic_

Summary: 16 year old Hotaru Kanamae hasn't spoken since her family died when she was a child. She grew up under the care of her uncle Richard Kanamae, who owns a major company, and as a result she doesn't get to see him all too much. She is unknowingly the last of her species and a demon (send me ideas of what you think her species should be called.) with powers and abilities she has yet to discover. She usually keeps to herself and doesn't like to be touched. See how a simple little meeting with a certain fire demon turns her whole world upside down.

"Talking"

~Telepathy~

'_Thinking'_

**Start**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Click.

'_It's Saturday… At least I don't have to go to school today. I guess I better get up and see if I can eat breakfast with Uncle before he leaves.'_ Hotaru got up and got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Miss Hotaru?!" Hotaru turned around saw one of the maids that helps clean the house.

"I'm sorry but Master Kanoe has already left for the day. He said that he had an urgent business meeting that he had to get to and asks for your forgiveness in not being able to east breakfast with you this morning."

'_It seems that I'm eating at Harry's again today.'_ Hotaru nodded her head and got ready to head out to Harry's.

Most mornings like this one she made it a habit to go to Harry's when she couldn't eat with her Uncle. As she headed out she noticed the sad looks the staff was giving her knowing that her life must be really lonely.

Harry was the owner of a small restaurant that was kind of off to the side in the quieter part of town. It was a lovely place to go and relax and she soon became a usual customer not long after she found it. Harry was a nice guy and seemed to know exactly what she need to make her day better whether it was a certain type food, a cup of tea, or someone who would just sit and talk to her. When he saw her come in Harry would go and prepare her some tea, miso soup, and rice as she went to sit at her usual table. Since she stated coming Harry tried to keep her table empty for her, but this morning something was different. As Hotaru came in she noticed a boy with gravity defying hair sitting across from her usual spot.

'_Who's that?'_ Hotaru looked over at Harry for some kind of explanation and he said he wouldn't move.

'_Oh well. Looks like I get to eat breakfast with someone for a change.'_ A little while later Harry brought her her meal.

She nodded in thanks and began to eat while reading her book and occasionally looking outside as it began to rain.

'_I should have checked the news this morning then I could have brought my…'_ Hotaru's thoughts were interrupted when a group of boys started yelling across the room at what seemed to be the boy in front of her.

**Gang's Prov**

(Author's note: There wasn't enough room at the gang's booth, so Hiei had to find a new table to sit at, preferably one as far away as possible.)

Kuwabara laughed, "Hey Urameshi, whose the hot chick sitting with Hiei?"

"I think it's that Hotaru girl. You know the creepy one that never talks." He replied.

"Oh yeah, she kind of gives me the creeps. When she looks at you it's almost like she's looking through you. I don't know but something is definitely not right with her."

Yusuke sneered back, "Ha, this is coming from the guy who can make a sword out of his spiritual energy and fights demons in his spare time."

"I have to agree with you on that one Yusuke. Though Kuwabara, you really shouldn't judge people before you get to know them," commented Kurama quietly.

"Yeah Kuwabara and besides I bet her face has never broke a mirror just by looking into it," snickered Yusuke.

SMACK

"Oww! Keiko, what was that for?"

"You know you could act civil for once," mentioned Keiko.

"Well it looks like she knows the shrimp; maybe she's his girlfriend. Why else would she sit there with him," snickered Kuwabara.

"Hey watch this." Yusuke giggled.

"Yusuke don't you dare!"

"Too late…"

"HEY HIEI, LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND OVER THERE!!!"

SMACK

"Yusuke! We are in a public restaurant. Don't go yelling across the room." Keiko lectured.

Kurama sighed, "You do realize that antagonizing Hiei can only lead to your impeding doom of a slow and painful death?"

"Yeah, yeah we know but it's fun to watch the shrimp squirm."

"Hell will freeze over before Hiei is reduced to squirming over something so trivial."

"HEY, HOW ABOUT INTRODUCING US? SHE LOOKS LIKE A TOTAL HOTTIE!!"

"Boys…will they ever grow up?" sighed Keiko.

**Back to Hotaru**

The boy in front of her, supposedly this Hiei guy, muttered, "Bakas" and some other colorful words.

'_I have to agree with him there, and here I thought I was going to have a normal day with a quiet breakfast and a good book. Now I'm stuck with having breakfast with a complete stranger and listening to two bakas yelling across the room like a bunch of monkeys that escaped the zoo.'_ Hotaru sighed wondering why she didn't just stay home and eat something there. '_At least things can't get any worse.'_

The boy across lifted one eyebrow and looked at her as if he actually heard her thoughts.

Looking outside she saw that it had stopped raining. _'I guess I better get going before it starts to rain again.'_ Getting up Hotaru finished gathering up her stuff to leave when this big guy and his gang came up and started to harass her.

The leader began look her up and down like she was a piece of meat, "Hey sweet thing. How about you and me go somewhere private and get to know each other a little more? What do you say?"

Hotaru gave him disgusted look. He looked and smelled like he hadn't bathed in over two months and his teeth had to be rotted to the core. _'The day I go anywhere with someone like him will be the day I shave my head, wear pink, and call myself slutty Barbie deluxe edition.' _

She was about to walk pass him and pay Harry her bill when the guy grabbed her arm and turned her around and says, "Hey I was talking to you, looks like I need to show this bitch some manners, huh boys?" With that he slapped her, making her fall to the floor.

Holding her cheek, _'Why that…'_ As Hotaru's thoughts continued she could feel some kind of power building inside her, then it disappeared when she saw a black blur. Then the next thing she knows is that the guys who were harassing her were on the ground unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Hotaru looked up and see a boy with long red hair holding out his hand with a concern look on his face. She nods and gets up without taking his hand (remember she doesn't like to be touched) and looks over to see the boy she sat with, the one they called Hiei, standing to the side over the guys bodies. After bowing to him, he only gives a "hn" then he goes back to his seat while Hotaru turns and tries to pay for her meal. "It's on the house. I'm sorry I'll make sure that these people won't come in here again and harass you."

"Hey Harry, where do you want us to dump these freaks?" Hotaru nodded and left the money on the counter while Harry was distracted. As she heads out she hears Harry telling the boys to take them as far away as possible from here.

'_Well that was interesting to say the least. I mean, what the heck was that? I didn't even see him move and why did he help me? He doesn't even know me never the less my name.'_ It began to rain again but Hotaru didn't even notice it because she was too distracted by her thoughts.

'_Everyone usually tries to ignore me or makes fun of me. Hardly anyone helps me when I need it.' _'_Oh well maybe I'm reading too much into this. I'll probably never see him again anyway.'_ Hotaru sighed as these thoughts ran through her mind.

She had been walking around town for a while now and ended up totally soaked. Looking over and she sees a park across the street. _'I guess since most of the stores are going to be closed today because of the big festival tomorrow, the park is my best bet to get out of the rain. I can wait there under a tree until the storms over. At least it's not lightning and thundering.'_

Well guys this is it. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon. Please send me any comments or ideas you might have for the story. Any criticisms are acceptable except flamers. Oh and if you didn't look at my profile; I am MoonliteMelody from quizilla and this is the remake of "A Quiet Love." So no saying I stole this story from someone else.


	2. Getting out of the rain

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I've had tests and essays to worry about before I could even think about writing another chapter. For those who have this story on alert you probably got a message saying I put up a new chapter and then it was deleted, well that was because I was adding info about Hotaru and her family and one of my friends told me if it wasn't a new chapter that I couldn't do that. So now it's on my profile if you want to take a look. Sorry for the confusion. Oh and just a heads up it's been forever since I seen Witch Hunter Robin so Harry might be OOC sorry if that offends anybody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or Witch Hunter Robin, XXXHOLIC. (They sadly are owned by their creators T-T.**

"Talking"

~Telepathy~

'_Thinking'_

****Story starts ****

"I don't see why Yuuko had me drag you along. I CAN go to grocery store on my own." "I mean I dealt with spirits ALL MY LIFE up till now ON MY OWN and now Yuuko pretty much has me practically chained to this idiot wherever I go."

Looking over at Doumeki, Watanuki saw that he had his finger in his ear again.

Restraining the temptation to strangle the guy, Watanuki started to walk faster to get away from him.

"Oi, isn't that the girl from Yuuko's shop?"

"What?" Looking back Watanuki saw that Doumeki had stopped in front of the entrance to the park. Walking back he looked and saw someone sitting under one of the trees in the park.

"Huh, yeah it's Hotaru. But why is she out here this early in the morning?"

"Don't know, but from the looks of it, she got soaked from the down pour earlier."

"Well come on, we'll bring her back to Yuuko's. Knowing her, she would probably put a voodoo curse on me or something if I left her pupil out here like this."

Watanuki and Doumeki walked over to Hotaru and found that she had fallen asleep under the tree.

"She's asleep! Geeze and I thought she had better sense than that. Well try not to wake her up, ok?"

Doumeki put Hotaru on his back and started to walk back to Yuuko's.

"Hey you big dobe, wait for me!"

****Gang's Prov.****

"Thank you, gentlemen. Those men have been have been harassing the girls here for a while now. But I have to admit they never went as far as they did today though. Either way, thank you for taking care of them."

"Ehh, oh no problem. They were kind of weak anyway," Yusuke smirked back.

"I just hope Miss Hotaru is alright."

"Hmm, what do you mean? She looked alright to me when she left," questioned Kuwabara.

"Hotaru doesn't communicate well with others and so she has a hard time trusting other people with her true emotions."

"Uhh, ok?" said a confused Kuwabara.

"In other words, even though Hotaru looked ok, she might not be emotionally," replied Kurama.

"Yes, if you see her again, please send her my apologies and regards."

"If you want, sure. But I don't see why YOU have to apologize for. It wasn't you who was hitting on her or anything."

"Yusuke, be more polite. Yes we will give her your message, Harry," chimed Keiko.

"Oh here's the money for out bill."

"Keep it. It's on the house. It's the least I can do to repay you back for your help."

"Thanks, well see you later."

As the gang walked out the door and down the street, a girl wearing a pink kimono riding on an oar came rushing in.

"Where have you guys been? I have been looking everywhere for you. Well at least you're all together. "

"What is it now, Botan?"

"Koenma has a new mission for you guys. So come on and Yusuke why don't you have the communicator on?"

"WHAT?!!! We just back from a mission and now baby's breath is sending us on a new one? Well the world better be in major peril. Like the universe and every dimension from here to kingdom come is about to explode, if we don't go kill a crazy psycho maniac or something. Oh wait we did that one last month."

SMACK

"Yusuke! Just open the portal and see what Koenma wants and quit complaining. As much as I hate theses missions of yours, I know how much a thrill you get to kick someone's butt."

"Yeah you're right. Come on guys lets go. I guess I'll see you later Keiko."

"Bye."

****Back to Hotaru****

"I wonder why Hotaru didn't just come to the shop."

"It's Saturday, doesn't Yuuko usually sleep in on Saturdays. Hotaru probably didn't want to disturb her. Right Hotaru?"

'_Huh,'_ Hotaru nodded her head yes. _'I wonder when he realized that I was awake.__'_

"Oh you're awake. Don't worry I was kind of surprised myself when she called me this morning begging for food and sake."

Hotaru had been awake since a little after they left the park but pretended to be asleep because she was still tired and his back was warm. At this time Doumeki was the only one that could touch her and she not mind. The reason being is the way Doumeki acts and the way he treats her reminded her of her late older brother Kaito.

"WELCOME BACK!!!!"

"Oh Hotaru is here."

"Yes, Hotaru is here."

"Mistress will be happy."

"Yes, indeed."

Maru and Moro were waiting by the door for Watanuki and Doumeki to come back from getting groceries for lunch and supper tonight.

"Ah there you are. I was wondering what was taking you two so long. And you brought Hotaru with you splendid. Did you buy the good kind of sake this time?"

"Yeah, yeah Yuuko I got your stupid sake."

"HOTARU!!!" came a screaming bouncing Mokona that landed in Hotaru's arms.

Hotaru began to pet Mokona while he cuddled in her arms.

"Hey Hotaru's all wet." Mokona mentioned while hugging her.

"Oh yeah we need to get some dry clothes."

"We found her in the park sleeping under a tree."

"Hotaru, how about you come up stairs with me and we'll find you some dry clothes and oh Doumeki you come too I bet your shirt is wet from carrying Hotaru here. Watanuki go draw Hotaru a bath, ok? Then you can start on lunch. "

"Slave driver," muttered Watanuki.

**AN//: **Sorry I was planning on making this longer but I found out that I have another essay due soon and need to work on it (stupid teachers). Well I hope you liked it even though it's more of a filler than anything. Please Rate and Review. And tell me what you would like to see later on in the story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
